clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Hog Rider
"Fast melee troop that targets buildings and can jump over the river. He followed the echoing call of "Hog Riderrrrr" all the way through the arena doors." Summary *The Hog Rider is unlocked from the P.E.K.K.A.'s Playhouse (Arena 4). *He is a single target, melee Troop with moderate hitpoints that targets buildings. Strategy *With his high amount of damage, the Hog Rider can be spawned in affiliation with a high hitpoint card to distract enemy troops, such as the Giant, with support units dealing lots of damage. *The Hog Rider, in conjunction with the Freeze spell can be used to extreme effectiveness. Firstly, the Hog Rider is spawned, and if the opponent spawns troops to defend the Tower, cast the Freeze spell, as the Freeze spell freezes the defending troops & Crown Tower, and the Hog Rider will remain unhindered to attack the enemy's Tower. It is also recommended to drop cheap range troops, or goblins to go with the hog in order to deal additional tower damage. **The Freeze spell can be substituted by the Zap spell for a cheaper push and a spell that deals damage. *The Hog Rider only attacks buildings. This means that it can easily be distracted with a Tombstone or a Goblin Hut, but he can also help you by destroying them. **He can also clear a key defense or front-placed Elixir Pump for a future push. *A Hog Rider and Rage combo can also work to ensure a crown, or lots of damage to a Crown Tower. *A very powerful combo is the Hog Rider, Musketeer, and Valkyrie. The Musketeer is for protecting the Valkyrie and Hog Rider from air troops, the Valkyrie is for protecting the Musketeer and Hog Rider from mass troops (i.e. Skeleton Army, Spear Goblins) and the Hog Rider is used to tank for the Musketeer and Valkyrie. **However, due to the high cost of this combo and its vulnerability to the Minion Horde, it is not commonly used. *Pair the Hog Rider up with Skeletons or Goblins to protect him and to cause distraction for the opponent. They can also deal huge damage if tanked for. *If you deploy a Goblin Barrel directly before you deploy the Hog Rider, they will distract the Crown Tower while the Hog Rider deals damage **This can also be useful vice versa. The Hog Rider acts as a tank for the Goblins so that the Goblins can deal damage. *Pairing the Hog Rider with the Balloon can deal devastating damage. If executed properly, the Hog Rider will act as a tank while the Balloon deals damage. **Remember that this combo is very vulnerable to the Minion Horde, as neither of the troops target anything but buildings. **The substitute could be a Giant + Balloon, but at the cost of being 10 elixir total, and having both troops at slow speed. Trivia *The Hog Rider is the only ground card that possesses the ability to jump across the separating area in the middle of the Arena. *His description is based on the Clash of Clans commercial, Ride of the Hog Riders. **When he is deployed, he yells "Hog Rider!" similar to how the CoC Hog Rider does in the commercial. *The Hog Rider is based on its identical counterpart in Clash of Clans, given that both of them can jump over obstacles that normal ground units are unable to. *Although in the description of the Hog Rider the middle separating area is referred to as a "river", in Bone Pit and Builder's Workshop there is no liquid in the separating area. *When he is jumping over the river, he cannot be targeted by any troops or buildings. *Alike Clash of Clans, the Hog Rider wears a gold earring on his left ear. fr:Chevaucheur de cochonde:Schweinereiter Category:Troop Cards Category:Rare Cards